


Nesting reaction

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 520活动文！
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 6





	Nesting reaction

（01）  
鹤房没有一觉睡到大天亮，深夜时他被自己闷醒了过来，冷汗从额头冒了出来，他的全身都像是黏在了被单上，他收紧盖在身上的被子，但是还是从心里涌出的冷感而不停颤抖。他翻了个身，把从大平祥生那边拿过来的布丁狗抱在怀里，趴在床上，被子和床像是形成一个窝巢状，他闭上眼睛，安静的环境，心却跳地加速，他抓着被单却还是觉得冷。  
现在已经开春，如果开热空调未免过于夸张，而且解决不了他现在的这个问题，他整个人窝在被窝里，勉强伸出一只手摸向旁边柜子上放的手机，却在慌乱间碰倒了放在柜子上的牛奶盒，他也没有去管，而是快速抓着手机缩回了被窝中，手机突然的亮光刺激到了他的眼睛，手机上的时间显示已经是凌晨一点。  
line的消息界面有来自金城碧海未读的消息，是一个小时之前的消息，他发过来的消息是：  
你没事吧？  
像是未卜先知一样，他看着line界面没两秒，金城碧海又发来了一条消息：因为Nesting reaction睡不着了？  
他怎么会知道的？  
金城碧海回复说：你跟我的筑巢反应时间本来就很接近，而且今天夜宵的时候我就发觉我对你身上的信息素有一点排斥。  
alpha同为社会的强势群体，自然会对其余alpha的气味格外敏感，特别在对方在敏感前的前期时味道会有信息素前兆气味散发，这是只有同为alpha的人才会闻到的。  
金城：你本来Nesting reaction就很大，再加上你之前一有反应就会失眠我就猜到了。  
鹤房没有回复反而是将被子裹紧了一些。  
金城：我和翔也、祥生一起在联机打游戏。  
金城：我让祥生来安抚你吧。  
看到消息的鹤房放下手机，想回复不想麻烦了但是却没有力气回，靠在枕头上，时间一分一秒地过去，每一秒都拉得无限长。

“汐恩。”  
大平祥生的声音伴随着很轻的敲门声打破了他宿舍房间的沉寂，也像是一剂镇静剂打在了他的心口。  
他的喉咙很干，干咳了两声。  
门外的大平祥生没有听到鹤房的回应，继续敲了一下门，“つる？”  
他掀开被子下床，差一点没站稳，鹤房趔趄地往门口走去，手搭在门把手上第一次还没开成功门，好不容易打开了门，走廊窗口吹来了冷风让他一哆嗦，但是他什么也不管，只是将站在门口的人紧紧地抱在怀里，像是揉在自己身体里一样往后退一步，将大平祥生抱着进了门，一脚踢上门隔绝了外面的世界。  
鹤房没有站稳抱着大平整个人躺到了宿舍铺着的的毛毯上，大平感受到鹤房出了很多的冷汗，鹤房的头埋在他的肩颈之间，手环住他的腰抓得更紧了一些。  
时间一步步地走着，只能听到彼此的心跳声。  
“你压着我好重。”  
鹤房急促的呼吸近在咫尺，他被对方抱着甚至能感受到他起伏的胸口，直到鹤房慢慢平稳下来了，大平才开口。  
鹤房在他的耳边笑了起来，嘴唇还碰到了他的耳朵，“我比之前瘦了很多了。”  
“还是你最初参加比赛的时候最瘦了。”  
大平祥生伸出手在鹤房的背上拍了拍，“不管怎么样，汐恩还是小孩子呢。”  
这可让鹤房不高兴了，“你说谁是小孩子？”  
“我可比汐恩大一岁呢！”这话说的还有一点骄傲。  
“明明只有八个月。”  
“八个月也是年长啊，不过时间还过得很快，我们刚认识的时候汐恩还是一个傲娇。”大平说着，感觉身体一动，鹤房搂着自己在地板上翻滚了一圈，最后情况是他压在鹤房的身上的姿势。  
“不许说我傲娇。”  
大平低下头，抿着嘴笑了。

（02）  
时间倒转。  
鹤房一个人坐在训练室的角落里，黄色的C班制服显得十分显眼，他双手抱着胸没有了平常自信认真的表情，取而代之的是迷茫又有一些隐忍的痛苦。  
他将自己的头埋在臂弯中，手抓着自己的手臂快要抠出印痕。  
就在这个时候有人走进了训练室，他抬起头就见同是C班的上原润走进了这里，他皱着眉，手还挡在鼻子前面，训练室有如有若现的薄荷味，“你敏感期了？”  
鹤房低着头，声音很轻，“还没有。”  
上原润稍加思索，他走近鹤房，在他面前半蹲了下来，“你……筑巢反应了？”  
鹤房的沉默就是他的回答，alpha在身为社会支配者的同时，也会有一些异常的反应，越是强大的alpha在敏感期的前期会越需要Omega的安抚，反应严重的alpha甚至会哭闹、自闭、还有撒娇的行为，就像是现在的鹤房一样，眼睛通红，强忍着害怕。  
如果说发情期可以用抑制剂来解决，那么alpha的筑巢反应则是无药可解要自己挺过难受的时间，或者是需要Omega的安抚。  
“看起来反应很厉害的样子。”  
他忽然想到了什么，往门口走去，喊了一声，“Sora君，祥生在哪里？”  
门外是中里空的回答：“就在那边训练，怎么了？”  
“想请他帮一个忙。”  
“我叫他过来。”  
鹤房不明白上原润想要做什么，而对方像已经看穿他的疑问，跟他解释说：“像你反应那么剧烈的alpha挺少见的，如果硬是要挺过的话一定会很难受，后天就是主题曲的再评级了。祥生是omega，让他来帮你一把。”  
鹤房想说不需要，但是嗓子干哑着，张嘴张了大半天什么都没有说出口。  
没过两分钟，大平祥生就走了过进来，“请问找我有事吗？”  
大平祥生的声音很轻，但是在他听来却很舒服。  
“汐恩好像筑巢反应很严重，你帮忙安抚他一下吧。”  
大平毫不犹豫地应了下来，不过看着鹤房却有一点抗拒的样子。“我……咳——我不需要。”或许是觉得一个alpha被omega安抚是很不能接受。  
“别勉强了。”  
上原润说。  
鹤房刚想用自己有一点酸软的脚站起来，一只手轻柔地放在他的头顶，大平祥生伸出手还带着好奇的表情打量着他。  
明显感觉到对方原本有一些急促的气息平缓了下来，原本只是试探的大平祥生胆大地更加贴近了他，将他的脑袋按在自己的怀里，他也从来没有安抚过alpha，就是在看电视的时候有样学样。  
鹤房闻到了很淡的甜橙蜜柚味，这是专属于大平祥生的信息素气味，就像专家说的，在闻到omega的气味后，急躁的心情也会被平复下来，他犹豫地伸出手，回抱住了安抚他的大平祥生。

“那天的汐恩，大概是最可爱的一天。”  
开玩笑般地，大平祥生看着鹤房汐恩笑了。  
“可爱这个词怎么都不像是形容我的吧？”  
鹤房仰着头就像之前他第一次抱住大平祥生一样抱住他的腰，认真地看着他。  
“我也被汐恩安抚过呢。”  
大平想到了之前的事情，鹤房似乎也跟他想到一块儿去了，但是鹤房就是不承认：“我什么时候安抚过你？”

（03）  
离开了domino组，要重新开始学习羊恰这首歌，大平祥生肩膀上的压力突然变重了，要在短时间内记住歌词和舞步，是一个不小的挑战。  
大平祥生拿着毛巾路过其他组的训练室，就听到了鹤房的声音，透过门缝一看，就见到穿着粉红色训练服的鹤房正在给北川玲叶打气。  
“首先你要有自信……”  
大平抖了抖眉，准备离开，刚走两步就是同样穿着粉红色训练服的河野纯喜往走廊另一头走来，见到他还很高兴，“祥生！”嗓门还老大了，一定被训练室内的鹤房听到了。  
“纯喜啊，你不去训练吗？”  
“刚刚去找minato了，你现在要去练习吗？”  
大平祥生点了点头，又被河野纯喜拉住手鼓励，“加油！”  
“会的。”大平祥生坚定地回答。  
离开了走廊，他原本想要回到训练室训练，却不知道怎么回事，走到了安全通道的楼梯口，坐在了楼梯上。  
楼梯这边没有摄像机，他也可以稍微轻松一下。

温柔的……鹤房汐恩啊。

木漏れ日の中をスキップ，向こうから君の笑顔が。

大平祥生哼起了刚记住的羊恰歌词，正唱着，一只手放在了他的脑袋上，他闻到了淡淡的薄荷糖味。  
“这是走调了吧？”鹤房的声音在他的头顶响起，他抬起头就见鹤房单手插着口袋自上而下看着他。  
“你怎么走到这边来了？”大平祥生觉得奇怪，他不是在……  
鹤房确定这里没有摄像机，也跟着大平祥生一样坐在阶梯上，“我觉得我有一点不舒服，有那个反应所以来找你。”  
nesting reaction？  
大平皱眉，“你的筑巢反应是这个时候吗？”他的语气带着一些疑惑。  
“我就是不舒服啊。”鹤房说。  
“那玲叶也是Omega，你们刚刚在一起找他不就好了。”说完后，大平是意识到了自己的语气不太对，又立刻闭上嘴。  
“你话好多。”  
“那我就不说话了。”大平祥生抱着腿，声音带着一些赌气。  
鹤房的手搭上大平的肩膀，大平用手点点鹤房的手背，示意他拿下来，反而被搂地更紧了，他的脸贴着鹤房的胸口，就跟在为了再评级练习主题曲是一样反了过来。  
他能听到鹤房心脏跳动的声音。  
“不是你需要安慰吗？这个动作反了吧？”  
“不要说话。”鹤房的声音讻讻的。  
他能明白鹤房的意思，虽然鹤房找了一个借口，样子也有一点凶巴巴的，“谢谢你。”  
“你谢我做什么？”  
鹤房的下巴蹭着他的头顶，两个人静静的呆着，在没有摄像机的楼梯间。  
在最后，鹤房低下头触碰到了他的额头。

温柔的鹤房汐恩啊。

“你那个时候就喜欢我了吧，布丁。”  
鹤房说。  
“没有。”  
“就有。你那时候是吃醋了是吧！”鹤房说，“你吃醋了。”  
大平祥生坚决否定，“我没有！吃醋的是你才对吧。”  
“我并没有。”  
“连小孩子的醋都吃。”大平祥生说。  
鹤房不在说话，就是看着他，一刻都不停。

（04）  
鹤房汐恩是一个嗅觉很灵敏的alpha，他能很敏感地闻到到与自己相吸引的Omega还有相斥的alpha气味，他一集合就闻到了金城碧海身上很浓的海盐味道。“你敏感期了吧，抑制贴贴好了没有。”  
金城碧海摸着自己的后颈，“有吗？”  
“你今天离祥生远一点，不要影响他了。”鹤房说。  
就你护短。  
“我可影响不了他，你影响他还差不多，你怎么不自己离他远一点。”金城用他的话回怼了回去。  
正在这时豆原和河野晚一步到来，而在他们路过的时候，鹤房闻到了豆原身上夹杂着甜橙蜜柚的洋甘菊信息素。  
“你身上怎么会有……”  
“啊……”河野替豆原解释，“Nesting reaction嘛，汐恩你不是最了解吗？”  
他的确是了解，专属于大平祥生的气味，但是总是和自己身上混杂的薄荷蜜柚味不同，这样子的味道不好闻。  
作为alpha甚至讨厌。  
“队伍里只有一个Omega，所以就拜托祥生了。”  
这话像是和他说的一样，但是心里就是非常不爽。  
在一边和木全说话的大平祥生总觉得有人盯着自己，一回头看就是鹤房不友善的眼神，他还觉得奇怪：“我做什么了？”  
木全疑惑：“你做什么了？我看你也很累的样子。”  
“昨晚没有睡好。”大平祥生打了一个大大的哈欠，果然他比较习惯鹤房身上的气味，嗞——  
鹤房的眼神更加凶狠了。  
“那是幽怨的眼神。”木全觉得。

到了晚上，说好的一起看恐怖片鹤房都不见踪影，木全还以为鹤房临阵脱逃了。  
“要不找Sky一起看吧。”  
“Sky不是nesting reaction吗？虽然他基本没有什么反应但是还是自己在房间呆着了。”  
说道这件事情，大平祥生可算想起来了，可能是那个原因，“翔也，我们改日再约，我走了。”  
“喂。怎么回事啊一个一个的。”  
木全翔也抱着碟片抱怨着说。

大平祥生摸进了鹤房的房间，一进门就是冲人的浓烈薄荷信息素气味，Omega无法抗拒侵略而来的alpha气味，他只好靠着墙撑住自己有一点发软的双腿，原来鹤房是敏感期提前到了。  
“你走。”  
鹤房的声音带着颤抖，像是抑制住了什么。  
“你是抑制贴不够了吗？我去找sky借。”现在都能靠着药物和抑制贴逃过敏感期的时代，像鹤房一样无法控制的爆发出浓烈信息素的情况几乎不可能。  
“我——不需要。”  
大平祥生愣了一下，鹤房的话和他第一次在他筑巢反应安抚说的一模一样，但是情况不同，上一次是像需要omega缓和自己内心的不安，而现在则是alpha的本能对于omega的欲望，依赖转换成了征服。  
鹤房红着眼睛，看了他一眼又转过头去，“我也不知道为什么敏感期提前了，早上我在Mame的身上闻到了你的味道，我想这就是嫉妒。”  
鹤房的声音比平常更低，由于信息素失控还带着一些色气，“总之，你先离开吧，我怕我控制不住……”  
鹤房停顿：  
“会对你做出什么。”

“但是我不想走。”  
大平祥生像是被这个信息素蛊惑了一样，一点都不想动弹，愣愣地就说出了那么一句话。  
很快他就发现自己这一句脱口而出的话不适当，气氛也似乎微妙了起来。  
“那个，我去找队长看看他有没有什么办法。”  
大平祥生快速岔开话题，慌乱地转过身想要开门离开。  
他转过去，便闻到一股更加浓烈的薄荷香气，鹤房快步走来双手拍在宿舍的门上，将他整个人锁在自己和门之间。“我刚刚听到了。”  
大平祥生背靠着鹤房的胸口，感受对方的心跳。  
“你现在后悔也来不及了。”  
薄荷和甜橙蜜柚的香味交织，隐藏于甜味的情事，一触即发。

（05）  
“其实那个时候我是和翔也一起去的。”  
大平祥生想起那个时候鹤房吃醋的表情，捂着嘴笑了，“给可爱的柴犬弟弟唱了一首安稳入眠的儿童歌而已。”  
咳咳。鹤房瞥开视线，“你现在才跟我解释啊……不是，我，也不是特别在意。”  
“原来你不在意啊。”  
鹤房仰着头，看着昏暗房间的天花板，“那个时候你又不是我的Omega，虽然是有一点点在意，现在不一样了，你已经有了我的标记，所以我现在可以很坦诚地说我特别在意了。”  
“你怎么说话还自带矛盾的？”  
“我的意思是，你怎么不给我唱歌的？”鹤房转换话题。  
大平祥生看着他，“那我反过来问你，你怎么不给我唱歌的？”  
“你要听我唱歌吗？”鹤房反问他，“想听什么？”  
“《羊恰》。”  
“让我想想歌词……”鹤房，“一歩踏み出すたび，ぐっと君を好きになる（每往前踏出一步，我会更加喜欢你。）”  
鹤房转向大平祥生，看着他：  
“照らしてあげる 太陽になって，ほら ずっとずっと一緒にいようね。（让我化作照耀你的太阳，让我们永远一直一直地在一起吧。）”

END。


End file.
